


Nice Mummy

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 他的朋友里没人不知道康纳是个尽职尽责的家政仿生人，正如没人不知道它是他的情妇以及摇钱树一样。





	Nice Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> 家政型!康纳

他的朋友里没人不知道康纳是个尽职尽责的家政仿生人，正如没人不知道它是他的情妇以及摇钱树一样。他乐于分享，所以任何孩子熟睡后的夜晚，它都永远不孤单。总有一批再一批的某某带着它爬上客房的床，操进它的屁股或者干它的嘴。熟客会更便宜些——当他们口口相传的时候，搭配着心照不宣的一挤眼，这就是固定的结束语和巧妙的宣传词。  
今天，它要招待的来客共三名，其中两位都并非初次造访。康纳站在床边，注视着它的所有者亲手为他们掩上房门，看那张熟悉的面孔一点点地消失不见。除却主人肥大的衬衫外，它再无其他蔽体的衣物，正正好是一种脱与不脱各具风情的扮相。最年长的男人率先走近，坐下身岔开双腿，坦荡荡地展示裆部的隆起。床垫遭受体重的挤压，发出令人牙酸的咯吱声，使康纳不禁浑身一震。它担忧着陷入梦乡的小小女孩儿，恐怕她会失措地惊醒在黑暗中。合格的家政型绝不该让那样的事情发生。

“过来，康纳，好孩子，到这儿来……”康纳片刻的迟疑叫中年人平添了几分不耐烦。他拍拍大腿，沉下嗓音催促道。仿生人逆来顺受，很快就乖巧地在男人腿间跪好，伸手解开皮带，又用牙齿叼住拉片拉下裤链。他单穿一条西裤，于是雄壮的阴茎便直接弹出，啪地抽上它的颧骨。康纳早已不是曾经生涩木讷的模样，懂得怎么老练地役使唇舌和喉咙去满足无尽的欲望。它两颊凹陷，前后摇晃着脑袋，吮吸得咕啾作响。水润清亮的棕眼睛向上仰望，预设的纯真与强加的放浪全部呈现在它的脸庞。这时候，另外两人不知是谁抬脚，踢了踢它裸露的臀部。

对方的意图显而易见。康纳一手绕到背后，开始乖顺地自己扩张。纤细的指头探进臀缝，插入紧且干的洞口。淫水似的润滑液逐渐分泌，沿手背的曲线徐徐滚落。看看，看看那美丽的、有罪的诱惑……男人忍不住想，为什么非要给一台家务机器设计如此肉欲十足的两团雪丘？难道不就是为了也让它做床笫间的奴仆？

中年人打断了康纳卖力的口交，抓着它的头发扯起它，将体态轻盈的仿生人丢进床铺。他褪净鞋袜衣裤爬上去，把狼狈栽倒的康纳拽到怀里。他毛发旺盛的腿触碰它光洁的腿，硬挺的阳物抵住湿漉漉的穴眼，一寸寸朝内突入，直至阴囊撞上柔滑的臀瓣才猛烈地律动起来。过分灵敏的性爱模组源源不断地传递着快感信号。康纳失控地微微痉挛，既像是急于逃脱令他几乎过载的数据流，又像是对此欲求不满一样。仿佛不堪承受般，它在他的臂弯中骤然后仰，从下颌尖到喉结再到饱满的胸脯弯成一道情色的弧，摔进别人的胸膛。鼓胀的乳粒高高耸立，透着粉色，被粗糙的手指一左一右地揪拉、碾压，亵玩个不停。男人呼出的热流带着酒气，拂过它的耳廓：

“漂亮的小娼妇，瞧瞧你的奶头……我也没做什么，这两个淫荡的小东西就迫不及待地求人去吸吸它们了。告诉我，”他狠狠抓揉两把掌心里的软肉，残存的人造乳汁便随之涌出奶孔，像洁白的溪流一样循着皮肤涂层淌下，反射着朦朦胧胧的昏黄灯光，“是不是每次喂奶都害你高潮不止，害你一遍遍匆匆忙忙地换掉湿透的裤子，直到不得不光着你欠干的屁股到处游荡？”康纳不做应答，只是双目紧闭，啜泣般哽咽一声，如同在在羞耻。他们被逗乐似地发笑，胡乱亲吻啃咬他脸庞、颈肩上的小痣。

男人的右手从胸前向下，抚摸过腰臀，摸上康纳与另一人的交合处。他试探地塞入一根指头，挑起褶皱都被撑得平整的穴口。额角的LED灯当即一红，损坏警告立刻跳进康纳的视野中。他哀鸣着企图挣扎，但却被男人拦腰钳制。他贴着他瑟缩的脊背，死死盯住那双有泪珠落下的眼睛。

“嘘——嘘——安静。康纳要做个好妈咪，对不对？小格蕾丝还在睡觉觉呢……”

手指一根又一根地填入，丝丝缕缕靛蓝的釱液自腔壁反复撕裂的细小伤口中溢出，沿着哆哆嗦嗦的腿根滑落。康纳用力咬住嘴唇强迫自己保持沉默，将乞求的目光投向仍旧呆滞在旁边的青年。后者比他的同伴们要年轻得多，也要陌生得多，面上还能看到一点鲜明的惊惧和犹疑。他缓慢地靠近，脚步声隐匿在长绒地毯里，影子渐渐笼罩纠缠着的三具身体。青年俯视着康纳，一手温柔地摩挲仿生人抿紧的唇角，一手牵起他扭曲着快要抠入床垫的手，搭上了自己的皮带扣。

绝望终于将康纳彻底吞没。

两根可怖的凶器连续捣撞饱经蹂躏的洞穴，把内部积蓄的成分杂乱的液体纷纷搅成一片片泡沫。男人们沙哑粗重的喘息交织着灌入他耳内的音频处理器，仿佛刀刃摩擦玻璃的声响般令他痛苦不适。丛生的阴毛弥散出浓郁的雄性气息，混合着口腔里腥咸的滋味，熏染得他几欲崩溃宕机。就在青年射精的同时，婴儿嘹亮的啼哭突然响彻隔壁房间。

悄悄地，康纳撑在腿上的手紧紧攥成了拳头。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 并不会写的后续脑洞→http://iamgarbageoftheworld.lofter.com/post/1d5d0ea2_ef17cb6b


End file.
